Gabriel
Materials Gabby Recommended Form - Evolution * Evolution has a strong bump combo, her slayers synergize well with her SS * Ascension has fairly niche uses, evolution has more general uses |-|Evolution= Archangel of Annunciation Gabby (Evolution) |-|New Year's= Archangel of Annunciation Gabby (New Year's) Strengths * Very strong bump combo * Double elemental slayers * Amazing synergy between slayers and SS Weakness * Slayers don't take advantage of elemental effectiveness Ableberries * Sidekick - Increase bump combo damage * Cutthroat - Decreases boss' HP before battle start * Class Kinstrength - Increases attack Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: Izanagi | Tsukuyomi | Bishamonten | Yamato Takeru | Doom | Nirai Kanai | Eden Fire: Water: Sima Yi | Jabberwock | Dracula | Lilith | Nurarihyon | Lobstar | Koalius | Aquarius Camus | Goldi & Bladi | Kay | Queen Butterflight | Yamata no Orochi | Panzer | Ra x 6th Angel | Godzilla x Eva-13 | Schubert | Oruga | Alien Baltan | Younger Toguro 80% | Younger Toguro 100% of 100% Wood: Cute Rooster Clucky | Siren | PC-G3 | Gomorra | Chikamatsu Monzaemon | Pencil Base | Diaochan | Poltergeist | Biolante | Gigabeast Fighters Light: Miyabi | Marida | Jack | Zashiki Warashi | I-400 | Hakwa | Typhon | Yuan Shao | Virgo Shaka | Sagat | Gemini Shaka | Scyllara | Origami | Mitsuhide Akechi | Loki (Marvel) | Birthday Dark: Sephiroth | Da Vinci | Yeti | Dong Zhuo | Dark Wyrm | Vanilla | Princess Takiyasha | Kamaitachi | Necalli | Giga Zombie | Pope Saga | Godzilla | Venom | Lady Rokujo | Ultron Tower: 20F | 22F | 29F | 30F | 34F | 35F | 38F | 40F Temple: Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Carnage) | Dark (Time) | Dark (Carnage) Gatekeeper Gabby (Ascension) Strengths *Double Nulls *Water resistance *High speed meteor SS *Strong bump combo Weakness *Overshadowed by evolution *Really low HP Ableberries *Knockout - Small chance to stun enemies on contact *Class Kinvigor - Increases HP with other sprite allies *Class Kinstrength - Increases attack with other sprite allies *Style Kinvigor - Increases HP with other pierce allies *Cutthroat - Decreases boss' HP before battle start Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: Izanagi | Izanagi: Zero | Kushinada: Zero | Yamato Takeru: Zero | Doom | Nirai Kanai | Eden | El Dorado Fire: Water: Sima Yi | Princess Sakuya X | Queen Butterflight | First Empress | ZENIGATA | Azure Blade Muramasa | Kay | Godzilla x Eva-13 | Ra x 6th Angel | Alien Baltan | Princess Iron Fan | Schubert | Younger Toguro 80% | Younger Toguro 100% of 100% | Jabberwock Wood: Kevin Verdure | Jiraiya | Zhang Jiao | Diaochan | Green Goblin | Halloweena Light: Hikaru Genji | Typhon | Gemini Saga | Origami Dark: Pope Saga | Drillmax | Satellite | Space Whale Geppetto | Vanilla | Bull Demon King | Necalli | Tadakatsu Honda | Typera | Venom Tower: 22F | 39F Temple: Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Time) | Wood (Carnage)